1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a spray head nozzle attachment. More particularly, it relates to a spray head nozzle attachment that is rotatably mounted to block and deflect a portion of liquid released from the nozzle.
2. Background Art
Water sprinkler manufacturers such as Hunter PGP, Rain Bird, Orbit, Toro, Signature and the like make the spray head nozzles in which a user is able to adjust the water released from the exit port which determines the radius and the arc angle of the water pattern distribution.
Spray head manufacturers also prefer to sell new nozzles with predetermined exit port opening sizes associated with differing water patterns. Therefore, to thoroughly water a yard, a user would need differing nozzles associated with select angles.
Some variable spray head nozzles, such as those manufactured by Rain Bird are adjustable and require a user to ratchet the spray stem and then turn the adjustment ring of the nozzle to adjust the arc angle. However, most companies make a fixed-spray sprinkler head having four patterns of water distribution: 90 degrees; 180 degrees; 270 degrees; and 360 degrees. A user is forced to buy differing nozzles from the manufacturer to accomplish their watering goals. Also, these select models may not accomplish a user's watering goals, resulting in over watering or under watering.
Thus, there is a need for an improved means of adjusting an existing nozzle without having to purchase a plurality of differing nozzles.
Many spray head nozzle manufacturer's design its nozzle with a non-adjustable arc angle.
More particularly, to increase the sales of their own spray heads, spray head manufacturers have added different models of spray heads that adjust the arc angle with the use of a specific manufacturer's tool. Another model of Hunter PGP sprinkler head arc can be adjusted to any angle between 40 degrees and 360 degrees by first taking apart the housing, flipping a latch, and unscrewing a fastener. A user must locate the spray-pattern adjustment screw on the top of the sprinkler head. Then, a user must remove the cap from the top of the sprinkler head. Inserting and turning the plastic key of the Hunter wrench into the adjustment socket turning clockwise or counterclockwise to increase or decrease the arc angle. This adjustment is difficult when determining the desired amount of water needed for a specific area. The steps of inserting and turning the plastic key may need to be performed multiple times before optimum watering results are achieved.
The sprinkler head arc adjustments in conventional spray heads require a user to turn off the sprinkler, disassemble the spray head, rotate the nozzle turret counterclockwise to stop the cycle before the arc can be adjusted, adjust the spray head by: twisting knobs; pressing buttons; using a tool to make adjustments, reassemble the sprinkler to the spray head, and activate the sprinkler to test the arc angle and pattern.
Thus, there is a need for a nozzle attachment that enables a user to adjust the pattern and arc angle of an existing nozzle without a user performing the steps of disassembling the nozzle and manipulating buttons or knobs.
Conventional spray heads further include a set screw that enables the spray head to have an adjustable radius of exiting water. More particularly, depending on the direction that the set screw is turned with a screw driver, the radius respectively increases or decreases.
Thus, there is a need for an improved means of adjusting the radius of existing nozzles. More particularly, when the radius is adjusted, the needed screwdriver would be eliminated.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.